Healing Touch
by TreeofStars
Summary: Post Hostage. Matt and Kitty miss each other very much. Kitty decides to invite Matt to spend the night for the first time since her ordeal. Short and smutty.


Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who took a moment to review my last story. I can't tell you how much that means to me. You all made me feel very welcome here in Dodge City! As for this story, it's been sitting on my computer for quite some time. I really could have fleshed it out more, and I may go back at some point and do that, but for now this is it. If there's something specific you'd have liked to see, feel free to let me know! It might spark something in me. :)

It was pouring out. Front Street was all but deserted as Matt and Kitty ran to the doors of the Long Branch, Kitty shaking the water from her face as she unlocked the door and they escaped from the storm.

"Boy, it is really coming down out there! Didn't look like rain earlier, did it?"

"No, it didn't. I'd have suggested we eat here if it did," Matt grabbed a hand towel from the bar and dried his hands, having shaken the wet from his hat as much as possible.

Kitty took the towel from him and dabbed her face dry. "I'll say one thing though. I always sleep better in the rain."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to let you get to it then."

She bit her lip as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. It had been months since they'd been intimate. Since Bonner and his men. Matt was a perfect gentleman, only touching her to place a guiding hand to her lower back, or kiss her forehead. She missed him, and she wondered if he missed her, too.

He grabbed his hand as he turned for the door. "Stay?"

Matt blinked, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled with an answer. "I….I have to ride out early in the morning." He looked toward the bar, down at his boots, everywhere but in her eyes.

Kitty's heart sunk. He doesn't want me, she thought. The Dog Soldiers were right. She was nothing but trash, not even worth the time it would take to throw away, they said. Her breathing increased as she remembered their hands on her, their words in her ear.

Matt noticed her nervous energy, and cautiously stepped toward her. "Kitty?"

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm okay. You go on home."

He didn't, however. He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I do want to stay, you know. I just…don't know if you're ready."

She closed her eyes in silent relief. "I think I'm ready. I want…I need to try."

His hand cupped her chin, raising her face to look into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kitty nodded. "I miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you too, Kit."

She smiled at him, offering her hand which he readily took. They crossed the room and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

She couldn't help but moan softly as his mouth teased her. He began to suckle at her most sensitive spot, evoking a gasp from her lips. Her hands gripped his hair gently.

"Right there….there….please….don't stop…"

She was so very close. She could feel the release building in her. She closed her eyes in surrender to his ministrations, but that turned out to be a mistake. Flashes of Bonner and his men taunted her. The way they handled her, like a used rag, tossing her about as they took what she had not offered.

"No.." she moaned, her hands still gripped in Matt's hair. "I can't…"

Matt's eyes fluttered open to see Kitty shaking her head back and forth on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. He sat up. "Kitty?"

"I can't. I just can't."

"Okay. You don't have to. Let me get your robe, honey."

"No," her hand gripped his. She didn't want him any further away from her than he already was.

"Can you open your eyes and look at me, Kit?"

She did as he asked, trying and failing to hide the frustration she was feeling. "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just tell me what I can do."

"I don't know." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Why don't we get dressed for bed and just try to get some sleep," he offered.

She choked back a sob. She didn't want that either. She still wanted him.

"I wish I just knew what to do. I think my asking is making it worse." Matt frowned, his hands gripping the covers.

"I just…need you," she whispered.

"But honey, I'm not sure-"

"Please, Matt. I still want to try."

He sighed. "You're running this thing. You just remember that."

She offered him a small smile. "I know."

His eyes locked with hers. "You trust me?"

"Oh Matt. You know I do."

He nodded as he crossed his legs in front of him, lifting her and guiding her so that her bottom rested in his lap, her legs on either side of him. "Just lay back. This okay?"

She nodded, reaching for the pillow to place under her head again.

Matt ran his hands up her legs, pausing when he reached the apex of her thighs. "Can I touch you?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, please."

His touch was gentle to start, fingers grazing lightly across her swollen lips. His thumb brushed her center, and her hips bucked into his touch.

"Easy, Kitty."

"Please, Matt…"

"I know, honey." He began making small circles just where she liked it best, smiling when he coaxed a moan out of her. "That's it, love."

They seldom needed words. In or out of the bedroom.

Her hips rocked into his touch, seeking more and more as she got closer to her peak. Her eyes shut as she tried to surrender once again.

"Kitty?" Matt's touch came to a stop.

Her eyes shot open. "Why…please don't stop…."

"Don't close your eyes. Stay here with me." He began caressing her again, just the way she needed it.

"Okay…okay," she whispered as she watched him watch her, her arousal reflected in his eyes. "Close, Matt…"

"I know you are, Kit. It's alright, honey. I've got you." His eyes never left hers as he worked her, giving her what she needed to let go.

Her hips rocked faster, her hands gripping and releasing the sheet beneath her. "Oh please…"

"Come on, love," Matt whispered.

Kitty gasped, her back arching as she came, her eyes never leaving his. Her hips shook almost violently as she rode the crest, desperate to prolong her orgasm.

Matt continued his ministrations until she relaxed back against the mattress.

"Oh my God," she mumbled against the pillow.

"You okay honey?" His hands returned to her legs, grazing lightly across her skin.

"Mhm hmmm," she nodded blissfully.

"Come here, then." Matt carefully gathered her up into his arms, smiling as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Just…need a minute…" Her fingers wound gently into the hair at the back of his neck as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Sweetheart, you can have all the time you want," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he held her tighter.


End file.
